


Doubling Up

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Series: Smut Works [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, M/M, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Touching, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sex Slave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 19:02:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19874539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Summary: “Who are you?” Will demanded again.“Think he still takes cock as well as he used to?”Will went absolutely still, a sudden imagine of himself - naked and surrounded by five equally naked men as one of them fucked his ass long and hard - flashed through his mind.The only two men he recognized were the two men standing before him. Oh, this was bad. This was very bad.





	Doubling Up

“Well lookie here. If it isn’t little Willy.”

Will winced, looking up from where he was seated on the ground, ankles tied together and hands behind his back. He didn’t recognize the two men but his memory had been fuzzy for some time on account of a car accident.

“Who are you?” he asked as the men came close, looking him over and whistling.

“Look at him, boys,” the one who was clearly in charge said. “Kiddo filled out  _ nice _ .”

“Who  _ are  _ you?” Will demanded again.

“Think he still takes cock as well as he used to?” the second boy asked. Will went absolutely still, a sudden imagine of himself - naked and surrounded by five equally naked men as one of them fucked his ass long and hard - flashed through his mind.

The only two men he recognized were the two men standing before him. Oh, this was bad. This was  _ very  _ bad.

“Only one way to find out,” guy number one said. “Strip him.”

“No, don’t please!” Will begged, struggling to scramble away as the men came forward and ripped open his shirt before going for his pants. “Stay away from me! Leave me alone!”

But it was two against one and the one was bound so it wasn’t long before he knelt naked before the two men.

“Mouth or ass first?” guy two asked, one hand pulling out his already half-hard cock and stroking it as he gazed down at Will.

“I say we get ourselves slick with his mouth,” guy one replied, cock already hanging loose as he walked over to stand before Will, forcing his head back with a fist in his hair.

“Please!” Will cried before guy number one shoved his thick cock into Will’s mouth, not even waiting for Will to get used to it before eagerly fucking the nineteen year old’s mouth.

“God, he feels just as good as before,” guy one maoned, moving slightly to the side so guy two could step forward, forcing part of his cock into Will’s mouth, causing the younger boy’s cheeks to bulge. Spit gathered quickly, dripping down his chin as guys one and two took alternate turns fucking his mouth at once before finally pulling back.

“Please,” Will said breathlessly as guy one took a seat on a nearby chair, pants to his knees and legs spread while guy two dragged Will to his feet. “Who are you?”

“Aw, you really don’t remember us,” Guy one said. “Well, my name is Bruce. This is Thomas.”

“Please,” Will whispered as he was forced to straddle Bruce’s lap. He already knew what they were about to do. “Just let me go!”

There was no prep but his own spit and he let out a loud scream as his unprepped hole was shoved down onto the waiting cock below.

“God, he’s so tight!” Bruce moaned as Thomas moved to get another chair. “Just like the first time, you remember?”

“Oh yeah,” Thomas replied as Bruce began lifting and lowering Will, already forcing two figners inside the younger’s fucked out rim beside his own fat cock.

“Please, let me go!” Will begged, sobbing at the pain of his rim being stretched farther than he could take it.

“Oh honey,” Thomas purred as he pressed the tip of his own cock against Will’s hole. “We’re just getting started.

Will near lost his voice with how loudly he screamed as Thomas’s cock pressed into his hole alongside Bruce.

Once he was inside as well as he could fit, the two men paused to breath and moan.

“God, I missed you,” Thomas moaned as he pressed a hand on Will’s chest, forcing the boy to lean back against him. “I missed this.”

“It’s a shame you forgot all your training,” Bruce murmured as he reached forward to wrap his fingers around Will’s erection. The nineteen year old startled as he hadn’t even realised he was hard from thess horrible actions. “But I certainly think I’ll enjoy training you.”

Thomas and Bruce began moving and Will nearly blacked out from the pain, letting himself slump boneless against Thomas’s chest as the men slowly fucked his ass together.

He shuddered when the men reached their orgasms together, Bruce’s strokes on Will’s cock pushing him over the edge as well. They pulled out, letting their seed drip from Will’s fucked out hole to the dirty warehouse floor.

“Please,” Will said, breathlessly as they stood, letting him collapse to the floor. “Let me go.”

“Sweetheart, we’ve been looking for our little fucking slave for  _ months _ ,” Bruce told him with a dark grin. “We are never letting you go again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?
> 
> Don't ask why only horrible scenarios are coming to mind cause man, I don't know!


End file.
